Big blue eyes - A hunger games Fanfiction
by MockingJayWriter
Summary: Katniss just got her heart broken but who will pick the pieces up? Will she ever find love again or will the boy with the Big blue eyes change that around.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my very first Fan-fiction. I don't think I'm that good at writing. Plus I made this up in the shower. Hopefully this will make me a better writer. Hope you enjoy. This will be a pretty long story. Anyway, please review! :3**

* * *

"Bye mom! I'll be back later!" I yell as I walk out the door.

"Bye sweetie! Have fun, and remember curfew is at 10:30!"

"Okay mom." I'm just about to lock the door when I hear my younger sister, Prim, speak to my mother.

"Mom, is Katniss going on her date with Gale now?" she giggles.

I roll my eyes. Oh Prim.

As I walk through the streets of Brooklyn, can't help think about Gale. Gale, my best friend ever. I met him 4 years ago when my life took a turn for the worst.

**FLASHBACK**

"Thank you Mr. Mayor." I say as he places the Medal over my head. My family is at the mayor's office along with other families to receive medals of honor. My father just died in war a few days ago.

My family was devastated. Prim couldn't stop crying for days, unlike my mother who had this horrible blank expression on her face. I knew how she felt though. A man she loved for years just suddenly fell off the face of the planet a few days ago and she's supposed to be okay with that? Yeah no. I had to stay strong though. But inside I felt like a part of me had died.

After the service there was a dinner for all the families. People were socializing and sharing words of comfort.

I was picking at my steak when a brown haired, handsome guy came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Gale. I'm sorry for your loss." Oh, he was so cute.

"Thanks I'm Katniss, and you too"

**REALITY**

Those were the words that started it all. We became friends 3 years after that because I had issues trusting him. But I'm glad it did trust him cause he turned out to be a great guy. Now he's my boyfriend!

I can see our favorite bakery/restaurant now. "Bread n' Stuff."

I can see some people from school going in. I pick up my pace as I near the restaurant.

As I walk in, I try to locate Gale. I'm not sure I'm going to find him since I am half an hour early. I'm about to just go sit at another table when I see the back of Gale's head. I start smiling until I notice he's not sitting alone.

My eyes narrow as I notice its a blonde girl. Gale did have a thing for blondes. I quickly sit next to the booth beside them. I hate ease dropping, but I have a feeling it involves me.

"Gale, when are you going to get rid of that no good boy freak? "

"Today Kelly, don't worry. I got bored of her the first week. I only stayed with her cause she gives great gifts. I hate that dumb brunette. She means nothing to me baby" That last line made tears well in my eyes. _Nothing_? After the 3 months we've been through?

I feel my face get red. I can't take this! I stand up.

"Hi Gale." I say coldly. "Katnip! How are you babe." He smiles like every things alright even though he knows from the tone of my voice that I heard what he said.

I glare at Kelly. "I was just talking to Kelly about our History Pro-" I cut him off.

"Okay, cut the crap. Don't pretend I didn't hear all that." I growl at him.

He stands up and put his arm around me. I Shove him away instantly. "DON'T YOU DARE!" I shout. Everyone turns to look at us. "I trusted you Gale! We were dating for 3 months! How long have you two been dating?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh, we've been going out for a month now!" Kelly said it happily as if she was enjoying this.

"Wow! You know what both of you just get out! Now!" I scream. "Why should we? We were hear first." Gale smirks. "JUST GET OUT, and never talk to me again!" That last word came out in a cry but I tried to be strong. I could be weak later, when no ones around.

"Fine you know what? Your loss. Lets go Kel." He got up and walked out. "Yes gale." She picked up her coat, smirked and bumped me as she followed Gale. "DOG!" I called after her. "FREAK!" She shouted back. Ouch.

I looked around and noticed people we staring. I slumped down at the booth and started bawling my eyes out.

...

"Um, excuse me. The shop is closing down. " a voice says.

How long has it been? 15 minutes? 30? And hour?

"Oh, okay. Sorry I'm leaving." I start sniffing.

"Hey are you okay?" I look up and I stare right into big blue mesmerizing orbs. "Yeah, I'm fine." I wipe my eyes.

"Really, cause you have been crying at this booth for 3 hours straight." His eyes looked concerned.

"Okay, I'm not okay."

"You know talking about it with someone will make you feel Better." He gave me a sad smile.

"Okay. I just broke up with my long time boyfriend cause I found out he was cheating on me for about a month." I finished.

"Wow, what a jerk" he looked upset.

"Then he said that he hated that dumb brunette." Oh no. I feel tears again.

His hand wiped a tear from my eye. "You know, I think he was just talking about himself." A small smile erupted from his mouth.

I chuckled a bit. "See, your alright."

"Thanks, uh..." I stopped unsure of his name.

"Peeta. Peeta Mellark"

He smiled. I got up and shook his hand. I walked toward

the door and turned back around.

"Im Katniss, by the way. Katniss Everdeen."

And with that I walked out.

* * *

** So how was that? bad right? I know I suck but whatever. :P like I said please review. Just tell me how it was. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! That's for viewing my comic, I have 120! There are already 3 reviews And I have 5 Followers! I know it seems lame but I am extremely happy that I do. Thank you for those good reviews! Enjoy chapter 2! The funny thing is I don't swear so... You'll get what I'm saying when you read on.**

**P.S I had writers block D: so it's not that good! And I was listening to Bridgit Mendler songs all weekend :D Luv her!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Prim was sitting on the couch when I came in the house.

"Hey Katniss! How did your date with gal-" Prim welcomed me home with a smile until she saw my face. "What, what's wrong! You eyes are all red!

Are you hurt? MOM! KATNISS NEEDS HELP!" She shouted with a very worried expression on her face.

Ugh! Stupid Gale! He made me look weak around my sister! I HATE looking weak.

My mother was in the kitchen and as soon as she heard what prim said she raced to see what happened.

"Honey, are you okay?" Her concerned voice kinda shocked me. Ever since dad died, she never really cared about us.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad day, that's all." I said, not trying to make eye contact with them.

I didn't want them to see how much I was hurting inside.

"Oh, okay. Um honey, if you want to talk about it, I'm here." I nod, not really knowing what to say to this.

"Mom, don't you need to go to the Capital for the annual Doctors workshop?" Prim looks at her confused.

Oh yeah! Today was her trip. This happened every year. Me and Prim would have the house to ourselves for a month.

"Hmm, oh yes. I'll have to leave now to catch the train." She picked up her suitcase that was next to the door and put on her coat.

We each gave her a long hug. "Mmmm, I love you both! I'm going to miss you so much."

I kinda roll my eyes. She acts like she's never going to see us again. "We love you mommy! Come home safe!"

Prim said in a muffled voice. "Katniss, if you need anything, please call me." She smiles.

Her eyes are staring right into mine and I know that she means it. "Okay." I nod. "Have a safe trip."  
And with that, she left for the Capital.

"Katniss, what happened?" Prim asked a second time.

"Gale was cheating on me. I found out and broke up with him." I sighed.

"Oh Katniss I'm sorry!" She said as she gave me a big bear hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad I broke up with that lying son of a- " I stopped myself.

Prim was too young to know those words.

"Nevermind. Done your homework?"

"Yep, I finished ages ago. How bout' you?" She asked.

"I finished on friday silly. Like I always do." She squirmed away as I messed up her hair.

"Well then. Lets start getting ready for school tomorrow."

**...**

"Bye prim, pick you up after school." I waved as I dropped prim off at her middle school. I started walking to my High school.

Ten minutes later I reach Donview.

Ahhh, Donview High School. The closest high school to where I live. Most children that go to this school live in the area so if I ever got into a fight with someone in my neighborhood, I couldn't avoid them. _Note to self: Don't get in any fights_.

I opened my locker and took out all my books for the day. Today what's my favorite day on my school schedule. I had all the enjoyable subjects. Art, Drama, Physical Activity, and my favorite, MUSIC!

I'm okay at those other subjects, but music was my strongest subject. I love to play the guitar.

Fortunately I had it first period.

I shut my locker and started to walk toward the music room.

As I approach the Music room I see Gale and his group of followers. There are about like seven or eight in that Group. I do not want to deal with that.

_Oh shoot!_

Gale is smirking right at me.

_Run, run, run_! I hear them laugh behind me. Are the chasing me? I pick up me pace a bit. I'm already starting to get strange looks from people in the halls.

I guess I have to take the long way around.

_bbbbrrrriiingggg_

No! The bell! _Hurry, hurry, hurry!_

I burst into the room right on time because the teacher, Mr. Harcourt, is just about to shut the door.

"Sorry." I pant. I HATE being late. Fortunately, "It's okay Ms. Everdeen just take your seat," This teacher likes me.

We play our instruments today as a Group. Mr. Harcourt says when ever we play as individuals, we sound as bitter as Dark chocolate. But together, we are as sweet at honey. I do agree.

The next class passes on in a blur. I try my hardest to concentrate in Drama class but there are students presenting their monologues, and they are not

very good. Instead, Im thinking about lunch time and where I'm going to sit. Gale was my only friend at school so I always sit with him.

Its finally Lunch time and I'm really confused. What am I gonna do?

I get my lunch bag and walk into the cafeteria. Everyone is already siting at their tables and I don't want to intrude. I mean its the middle of the year and I-I don't know.

In the corner of my eye, I see Gale staring at me. I know in my head he's saying, _where you gonna go? _

I walk to the other side of the cafe. I think I see an empty table. As I near, I see that there is a guy sitting at the table poking his lunch with a fork. My shoulders slump as I'm about to turn around, when I realize who the guy is. It's Peeta Mellark.

I breathe and walk toward him. As I get close he looks up and blinks. "Um, hi. Do you mind if I sit here." I ask staring at my shoes. When the doesn't answer, I look up. He's still staring at me. "Sure, go ahead" he smiles.

"Thanks" I smile back. Wait, did I just smile.

I take my seat at the table and I start eating my lunch. As I munch on my carrots I notice that there have been a really awkward silence between me and Peeta.

"Um, thanks again for yesterday. You didn't have to do that." I start.

He looks up. "No problem, and I know that I didn't need to but it's just the person I am. " He smiles. It's not just regular smile, it's genuine, and I like it.

Suddenly I feel something deep down inside of me. What just happened.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you this but, why were you sitting alone?" I ask him. His head turns to stare at his lunch. "Um, we'll I don't have any friends right now. I did have friends but they moved to Canada. What about you?" He asked.

"Well Gale was my only friend, but you know what happened. So I don't have any friends either." I sighed.

"Yeah... Um, Katniss, I could be your friend if you want me too." He smiled.

"You know what..., I'd love that." I smiled back. I turn around and face Gale. He's still watching me.

A smirk erupts on my face and I mouthed. _I don't need you. I've got a new friend._

His eyes narrow and he turns back toward his so called "friends".

"Katniss?" Peeta says.

"Yeah?" I turn back around.

"Friends?" He holds out his hand toward me. I stare at it for a while.

"Friends." I say as I shake his hands.

* * *

**I know that this was a very boring chapter but I couldn't think of anything else. Plus you guys know that I can't write :P**

**Please review anyways.**

**P.S. Saturdays will be my update days! :D**

**Thanks!**

** XOXO MJW! :3**


	3. Chapter 3 (Authors note)

**A/N**

**Sorry guys! I won't be updating until next week. Which is a good thing cause its winter break And that means Moore updates :D**

**anyway Im really busy this week. I have unit tests this week along with 2 quizzes! I really need to study so I want write thiS week. Plus I have writers block. So this extra week is pretty helpful!**

**hope you understand. Thanks :3**


	4. Chapter 4 (AN)

**A/N. Look guys I'm really sorry I'm not updating. I just have a lot of writers block and I can't think of anything to add to the story D: I feel so bad for letting yo. Guys wait but I'm just stumped. **

**If you have any ideas you have that you would like to see in the story please please write them down cause that would be very much appreciated :D**

**Thanks. XOXOX MJW.**

**oh yeah ..**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS :3**


End file.
